


Songs About Rain

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Heartbreak, Rain, Reconciliation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Someone's happiest day of their life is someone else worse day.





	Songs About Rain

Tommy sat at the bar, taking another drink from his whiskey. It was the afternoon, and normally he wouldn’t be awake this morning. But today, (Y/n) was getting married to someone that wasn’t him. Because he had screwed up one too many times and she had had enough. And he really didn’t blame her. That’s why he was here, drinking alone, while she was somewhere else, having the best day of her life.

“It’s gonna rain today,” The bartender grumbled, looking up at the TV. Tommy looked up too, but the Price is Right was on, not the news.

“How do you know?” Tommy asked.

“Can feel it in my bones,” The bartender told him. “Sky’s gonna let loose.”

“Great,” Tommy commented. “Like my day couldn’t get any better.” He motioned for another drink, which the bartender poured him.

Why was he letting this bother him so bad? They had been apart for well over a year at this point. Yeah, she always seemed to be on the strip with her new man. He looked out of place with all the glam rockers and heavy metal players. He was more like a banker or something. (Y/n) told Nikki he sold insurance. Safe and stable. Nine to five, suit and tie. She didn’t have to worry about him not getting gigs, or blowing all the money they had earned on strippers, blow, and booze.

“Hey Dave,” Tommy got the bartender’s attention. “Think I’d look good in a suit and tie?”

“You? No,” Dave shook his head. “Just not you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Tommy sighed and took a drink. He knew it would only be a matter of hours before Nikki, Vince, and Mick started looking for him. And they’d know exactly where to find him.

That’s when the rare sound of thunder boomed. It didn’t rain in LA that much, especially during the summer. But Tommy was sure that the sky was just as upset as he was about everything. He screwed up, she got tired of cleaning up after him, dealing with his bullshit, and she left. She was a catch, especially on the strip. And he had left her go. Now she was getting married to someone who wasn’t him.

“I’m gonna take a piss,” Tommy told Dave. “I’ll want another when I come back.”

“Okay,” Dave nodded and Tommy headed towards the bathroom to use the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he splashed some water on his face. He needed to pull himself together. There were millions of other girls out there who wanted to be with him.

But he only wanted the one who didn’t want him.

Tommy made his way back out to the bar when he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked up to see a woman standing at the bar, in a wedding dress, soaked from head to toe by the sudden microburst of rain.

“Have you seen Tommy Lee around here?” (Y/n) asked. The bartender glanced over at Tommy for a brief second before shaking his head. “Damn it. I’ve been to every bar on the strip. Okay, thank you.” She turned to leave and Tommy couldn’t walk fast enough.

“(Y/n) wait!” He called out. (Y/n) turned to look at the drummer. Her makeup was running, her hair was plastered against her head, and her dress was soaked. “What are you doing here? I thought you were getting married today…”

“I am...I was…” She sighed. “I couldn’t.”

“(Y/n)...”

“I don’t love him, and it’s not fair to him,” She explained to Tommy. “My heart belongs to someone else. It has since we met back in ‘82. And I...I know you’re dating someone else and I’m supposed to be living the life I wanted, but it’s not the life I wanted. Not really. It never was.”

“I treated you like shit,” Tommy told her, taking a step closer. “I didn’t deserve someone like you then, and I’m just as much of an asshole now as I was.”

“It doesn’t change how I feel,” (Y/n) sighed. “But I’ll just go if that’s what you want.” Tommy snagged her before she could turn away and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes and pressed against him. His clothes were getting soaked from her dress, but he didn’t care. He needed her right now.

“How far is it to Vegas?” Tommy asked when they pulled apart.

“What? Why?” (Y/n) asked.

“Well, I think it’d be a waste to have you dressed up like that without a wedding to go to, and I don’t ever want to lose you again,” Tommy smiled.

“It’s four hours,” Dave tossed out. (Y/n) and Tommy looked over at him and smiled before looking back at each other.

“Plenty of time for my dress to dry out,” She laughed. Tommy kissed her again. He almost stopped to call Nikki, to tell him to get his ass in gear and meet them in Vegas, but he shook his head. There would be time to tell him and the others later.

And as (Y/n) and Tommy left the bar, the sudden storm had let up and the sun was shining.

Just like it knew.


End file.
